


Poison

by Mira_Mira



Series: One Word Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Rolo somehow becomes friends with this little child while they’re both under Garla control. They get out. They don’t want to fight, not anymore.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Ventured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805487) by [Starbuck7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck7/pseuds/Starbuck7). 



Rolo sat hunched in the corner, knees pulled up. He had been here for a kilik, ripped from his family, planet, and unable to understand anyone. Commotion pulled his eyes upwards to the cell door. Screaming that he couldn’t understand. The guard came into view, pulling… something. Small and dark, hair cropped close to its head. With a snarl the Garla ripped open the cell door, throwing the new captive. Rolo gasped as the small body slammed into him. Arms instinctively wrapping around it.

 

Pulling away he got a closer look at the other. Small, fleshy, no claws. It was Viliac shaped, with five fingers, and bright blue eyes. It opened its mouth, fangless, and sounds, words he didn’t understand came out. When he didn’t respond it repeated the sounds. Rolo shook his head. He didn’t understand Common, much less whatever it was speaking. Water welled up in blue eyes, and then it curled into him, gripping the cloth as tightly as it’s five fingered hand could. It was week. What was it doing here? Hesitantly he placed his arms around the one clinging to him. He didn’t understand…

 

________________________________________

 

“Alejandro.” Rolo looked at his companion. “Alejandro.” At his continued confusion it huffed out a breath before pointing to itself. “Alejandro.” Was… was that it’s name?

 

“Alhiando…?” It shook its head.

 

“Alejandro!”

 

“Alhianro?” It made a frustrated sound, shaking its head again.

 

“Ali-han-drow.” He just shook his head. It was its name but…

 

“Rolo.” It tilted its head.

 

“Rolo.” That was… close. The r was off but… he nodded. A bright smile bloomed across its face.

 

“Alejandro Lancelot Hernández.” What.

 

“Alahunrow Lanslot Hernendiz?” A frown covered its face before it nodded.

 

“Alejandro Lancelot Hernández. Lancelot.” Was it… changing its name? Or… was the whole thing it’s name? “Lancelot!”

 

“Lanslot?”

 

“Lancelot.”

 

“Lanslt?” It made a frustrated sound before hunching over go think. Or… that’s… what it looked like…

 

“Lance.”

 

“Lansét?”

 

“La-n-s.”

 

“Lannss?”

 

“Lance!” It was happy. He thinks. 

 

“Lans.” It nodded before pointing to itself.

 

“Lance!” It turned the finger to him, “Rolo!” He just nodded, a small smile slipping on his face.

 

________________________________________

 

Blaring alarms woke him. Confused he glanced around. That’s right. His ship. His ship that was currently screaming at him to get up. Rolo jerked up as he realized that it was  _ his ship _ . Sprinting to the bridge he came upon his crew already at their positions. Slipping into the pilot seat he glanced at the readouts. One Carrier class and three Battle class. Hiotith. They hadn’t even double crossed anyone lately!

 

“Nyma, how's our weapons?”

 

“Fine, for now. But if they start targeting them…”

 

“Right. Beezer, get me a navigation point.”

 

“Rolo?” He grunted, dogging the blasts, “their hailing us.”

 

“What?! Why are they hailing us? They’re still shooting!”

 

“Don’t know, but it looks like it’s coming from the Carrier class. Not the Battle classes.”

 

“Nyma keep our guns ready, Beezer get me that navigation! Lance, open the line, voice only.”

 

“Opening line. Attacking ships this is the cargo class ship, Gi’tyna-“

 

_ “Cargo ship, you have 5 ticks to land.” _ The telltale static came as the line was disconnected.

 

“Rolo?”

 

“Beezer any update on the nav?” The cyber unit beeped sadly. “Prepare for landing.” He settled the ship on one of the moons in the area, watching from the view port as the ships all settled in around them. They were trapped.

 

“Let's go meet the Sin’p.” Lance’s voice had him turning to see that his regulator had already been donned and his visor was quickly hiding his eyes. A glance showed that Nyma had grabbed her own regulator and was currently placing it on her face. Moving forwards he stood by the hatch. Waiting till they nod, he opened it.

 

________________________________________

 

“That’s the Blue Paladin, I’m sure of it!”

 

“How sure are you?! Because he’s not acting like we did.” Rolo needed a drink. From Nyma’s twitching eye she did too.

 

“He has the same quintessence signature as the Blue Lion, same as you all have with your lions!”

 

“What are you talking about? As it seems to involve me, shouldn’t I be aware?” Seven pairs of eyes turned as one to look at Lance.

 

“You are the Paladin of the Blue Lion, one of the five Paladins of Voltron. Why she chose a  _ bounty hunter _ ,” the sneer was pretty impressive, “is beyond me.”

 

“We’re fighting the Garla, liberating the universe as we go.” Rolo turned his attention to the only one who seemed to actually have been acquainted with the Garla, if his arm was anything to go by.

 

“That’s nice, but I have no desire to fight the Garla.” Shocked faces all around. Rolo scoffed.

 

“You can’t really believe that  _ everyone _ wants to fight the Garla.”

 

“Why not! They enslave and torture and destroy!”

 

“True. But some have already suffered at the hands of the Garla. We have no desire to fight.”

 

“You are the Blue Paladin! You  _ must _ fight!”

 

“Why?” The white haired women flinched back, mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

 

“I understand not wanting to go against the Garla, but isn’t it worth it to make sure no one else has to suffer at their hands?” So he was right. Rolo looked at him, seemed he was a gladiator. Lucky.

 

“No.”

 

“You would just let people die?! What about their families!?” The green one must be the youngest.

 

“Where was Voltron when we needed it?” Rolo cocked his head as he spoke up. “Why is Voltron only now fighting? Why should we continue to suffer for something when it did not come for us? Do we not deserve to have been saved?” They glanced around, shuffling uneasily. Good. They had already gone through so much, they weren’t going to fight.

 

“Voltron was scattered 10,000 years ago to keep it from Zarkon. It has only been recently that the lions have come together to for it once again. I’m sorry that you have suffered, but you must fight!”

 

“Look, lady, we said-“

 

“I was not talking to you!” Rolo froze before narrowing his eyes.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I do not care about you or you! The both of you can do whatever you want! I don’t care! But  _ you _ must fight!” Rolo was going to  _ murder _ her! How dare she! But before he could say anything, Lance took the reins.

 

“You were a gladiator, correct?” He flinched. “Though so. Do you know anything about the Lab?” A larger flinch and the paling of his face.

 

“Shiro?”

 

“Rolo and I were part of the Lab. We have no desire to fight.”

 

“Shiro? What’s wrong?”

 

“The Lab… the Lab was where the Druids conducted experiments. Anything was better then being sent to the Lab…”

 

“As awful as that is, you were still chosen by the Blue Lion. You  _ must _ fight!” Lance cocked his head at the women before turning his way.

 

“This is the very first prototype of your arm.” He watched as they collectively flinched back. “This is how they figured out how to make it work like it had always been there,” he pulled away the bandages on his arm, “This is how the connected it to the nervous system,” he stood and turned, unraveling the last of the bandages around his chest. Gasps filled the room as they took in the large piece of flesh that was missing, clear plastic covering up his spinal cord from the outside.

 

“We don’t want to fight. We have been through enough.”

 

“I’m… I’m so sorry that you had to go through that, but you must still fight. So no other will.” Lance cocked his head before sighing. Reaching up he undid his visor before dropping it to the ground. Cybernetic eyes stared out of scar tissue, thick and white. They flicked around before he reattached his visor. His hands moved from his visor to his regulator, releasing it.

 

“No…” the horrified whisper came from the large yellow one, but it seemed to be shared by the rest. 

 

“The Druids decided that Lance should be used to test poisons. One took his eyes. This one melted most of his vocal cords and lower jaw. Not to mention the damage it did do his lungs.” Rolo would admit that the looks of horror was satisfying. “We have already suffered enough. We won’t be fighting the Garla.”

 

“But…” It was a token protest as most. They were too shocked by what they had seen.

 

“No. We don’t like the Garla, we won’t hinder you, but we will not fight.” With that Rolo rose, Nyma and Lance following. They got back to their ship with no one coming after them. With a grunt, Rolo took off. This was no their duty, not their fight. Not anymore.


End file.
